Davekat Smut
by iiCollz
Summary: Ahh. Davekat smut.. Third fanfic.. Second smut. One-shot.


A/N: Wow! Third fanfic already! I'm discontinuing Luminosa, The Sun Goddess. I'm just not in the mood to really continue it for some reason. I'll keep it up, though. ;v; Anyways, this is a DaveKat fanfic since that's kind of my otp? Ha. Anyways, read and review! Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck.

Rated M for mild.. Gay.. Sex..

~DAVEKAT~

YOU ARE KARKAT VANTAS.

You are glaring up at the stupid human hovering over him.

He's nibbling on your neck, coaxing loud moans out of your throat.

"Stri-" Your cut off when he starts sucking your throat, leaving wonderful love bites.

"What was that, Karkitty?" the stupid human mumbles, bucking his hips into your own.

"S-Strider..~!"

The human has rolled your pants down to your ankles, revealing your crab boxers. You blush, squirming slightly.

"Karkitty, what do you want?" Strider asks you, panting slightly, for it started to get a bit more heated inside the room. You glare at him for a good 10 seconds, not wanting to answer him. It was obvious. Your crab boxers are getting ruined because of your bulge leaking red, sticky precum everywhere, slowly staining his grey inner thighs.

"F-Fuck me, Strider," you demand, arching your back and desperately rubbing your clothed bulge against Strider's own clothed human dick.

"Oh, f-fuck.. Karkat," the human mutters.

After that statement, Strider is desperately taking off his pants and his underwear, slipping off your own. He stares at your bulge for a couple minutes, eyebrows raising.

"It's like out of a hentai," the blonde replies, laughing despite his own problem.

You pause, about to retort, but the stupid human has wrapped his human hand over your bulge. The red, sticky substance leaves stains on the blonde's hand. The bulge wraps around Strider's hand, taking a liking to this new, human hand.

"Ah.. Strider!" you gasp out, rolling your hips as you unconsiously wrap your bulge around the huma- Dave's hand.

"Fuck, Strider, I'm-" He lets go, and you gasp.

"Can't have you cumming just yet.~" Was the stupid human's response.

You don't say anything, sexually frusterated. "Strider, m-my nook.."

Dave lifts your bulge slightly, seeing the soaked enterance. "Ha. Knew it was a bit too wet down there..~"

"F-Fuck off.."

The human chuckles before diving down, beginning to suck harshly at your nook.

"A-Ah~! D-Dave!" you squeal, arching your back and rubbing yourself on his mouth. As embarrassing as this might sound, you don't give a damn. You're horny, frusterated, and in the need for some Strider dick.

He continues to suck harshly, burying his nose into your nook. You feel it.

"D-Dave.. Oh my gog-" You feel overwhelmed, but the feeling is just too good. You squirm slightly, wanting him to just stop..

YOU ARE DAVE STRIDER.

You feel Karkat's substance literally dripping off your face, and holy shit it's fucking hot. It tastes like cherries, but not so much that the taste isn't overwhelming.

"D-Dave.. Oh my gog-" And now he's squirming against you, gasping out and moaning loudly.

You can't pull away, licking a couple more times before pulling away with a pop.

"Fuuckk," the small troll squeals.

"Not done yet, Karkitty," you say, pressing your human dick to Karkat's nook.

"B-Be gentle," the troll hisses out.

You shrug before thrusting into the tight, hot enterance.

"F-Fuck.. Dave!" Karkitty lets out a loud squeal, moaning out.

"You like that?" you question, slowly beginning to pound into him.

"Nyahh," was his response, arching his back.

"Mmh.. What was that?" It took all of your control to stop thrusting entirely, looking down at the poor, surprised troll.

"Strider.. Fucking m-move!" the desperate troll screeches.

You comply to his wishes, beginning to snap your hips forward so then it would make a loud, echo of skin slapping against skin. You continue at a rough speed, the screams and moans of pleasure coming from your little Karkitty the only fuel you need.

"Fuck.. D-Dave!" Karkat moans out, digging his nails into your back. You wince, but look down at him.

He takes your shades off, throwing them somewhere. Your red eyes stare into his own as you both groan out at the pleasure.

"F-Fuck.. Fucking hell.. Kark-kat.. I'm fucking close," you ground out, thrusting harder into him as he screams out.

You cum in him, and he gasps, writhing underneath you. You can tell that he came too, because your dick's far too sticky..**

"F-Fuck.. Strider," Karkat whispers.

"I love you," you whisper to him, stroking his hair lovingly.

"I love you too, you douche," Karkat whispers, kissing your nose.

END.

A/N: Ahh. That took too long.~ I'm in love with Davekat, sooo.. I may make more.~ Make sure to review!

~iiCollz 


End file.
